


In The Cold

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Coldblooded Creatures, Doctor - Freeform, Evil plots, Snow, and the other is the prison docot, duh - Freeform, even if only one is shown here, it's megamind, learn to read you dumbass, megamind has two dads, not doing your job right, now with an added chapter!, of Roxanne!, one is the warden, she panics but only on the inside, which leads to the almost death of the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Megamind is cold blooded. It's not common knowledge. Which leads to... incidents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> had some thoughts, fell in love with cold blooded Megamind, that's it.

Strange. 

Normally when Megamind returned home in the winter, his cell was kept nice and toasty for him. It was one thing that the Warden had told him would always stay the same. 

Why was it so cold now, then? 

He huffed, half expecting his breath to seep out in front of him. Of course, that didn’t happen, it would never get that cold. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself back up again, though nothing worked. 

Carefully, Megamind stood from his chair, half surprised by the sudden rush it brought on. So it wasn’t all in his head. It really was this cold. Strange... The Warden never seemed to type to be that mean to him. Though, perhaps the Warden hadn’t been by yet. Megamind shuffled over to the door, trying not to stumble. The delayed reactions from his limbs just cemented it further in his mind. Something wasn’t quite right. 

He lifted a hand, tapping on the currently closed port hole. He could barely hear it himself, though perhaps that was just part of it all. He yawned softly, tapping again. The cold forced away the panic that might have been there. He just wanted to sleep, why was it so important to get this guards attention. Still, he tapped once more, weaker than before, then shrugged it off, shuffling a few steps away before simply sinking to the floor, curling up in a ball, yawning softly. Sleep sounded nice. He could get some rest, while he waited for the escape plan. 

* * *

 

Warden Parker tried to make it seem like he was just checking up on the prisoners. Of course, this wasn’t true, seeing as a good amount of inmates and guards alike knew it was all to see Blue. During the winter, he checked up more often. He often panicked, seeing as the first time he let the little guy out in a colder room, he got lethargic, tired... 

It was a fun way to find out his kid was cold blooded. 

A new guard was currently posted at Blue’s door, fiddling with something on his phone, though taking care to look up every other minute, focusing on the panel a moment to look through the various dials, before focusing back in on his phone. 

Park walked up behind him, knowing that most of them did something similar when posted outside his kid’s door. He walked up behind him, but something on the board caught his eye. 

The temperature gauge was the first thing they put in. Blue had his own heaters, specifically set to keep it at the perfect temperature for him. They were always quickly repaired if something went wrong, always kept him warm, just in case. 

The temperature read 64 degrees.

It was never supposed to drop below 85 without warning him. 

“Why is the temperature so cold?” Parker asked, feigning a fake concern. “And how long has it been like that?” 

The guard looked up, then shrugged. “Thought it kinda stupid that he deserves all the warmth in the world while the rest of us get to freeze. Can’t have been more than a couple hours-” 

“Open the door, right now.” His voice hard, he left no room for arguments, and yet the guard still tried. 

“Sir, this is-” 

“Blue Parker, my son, who happens to be fucking cold blooded you useless sack. The heat keeps him alive in the winter. A couple hours at that temp could easily mean his death. Open the fucking door.” The guard stared, and Parker growled, reaching over to him to open it, moving to go in before it was even all the way open 

Blue was on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. Parker couldn’t see him breathing. 

“Call medical right now. It’s your job on the line, though don’t except to be able to work here much longer.” Parker lifted him up quickly, slipping out the door of the cell with Blue curled up in his arms. 

Luckily, the guard didn’t seem completely brain dead, and thus the doctor was already waiting with a heated blanket, prewarmed, when Parker showed up. Together, they managed to wrap Blue up in the blanket, setting him up comfortable. 

Parker nearly cried when the heart beat monitor came on. They had modified this one to fit with Blue’s heartbeat, but even now the monitor beeped in warning. His heart was too slow. But at least it was there. 

Parker looked up at the doctor a moment, giving him a tight lipped smile, before settling next to Blue’s bedside. Screw everything else. Blue was always more important to him. 

* * *

 

It wasn’t quite warm enough for his liking, when Megamind began to wake, but it was warm. Maybe the guard finally got the hint. Maybe it had been someone new. Who knows. 

Megamind groaned softly, shifting and burrowing deeper into the warmth that surrounded him, hearing the soft huffing laugh of the Warden off to one side. He tried to open an eye to look at him, but it didn’t seem to be working yet. No matter. The man had seen him in much worse predicaments than a bit cold. 

“Gave us a bit of a scare there, Blue.” Oh. Shit. How long had he been out, if the Warden was using that name for him. He made a soft noise at him, once again trying to open his eyes, and only getting frustrated with himself. 

“Hey, it’s alright kiddo, calm down. Wasn’t your fault the guard was an idiot.” Ah. New guard. Alright, fair enough. Not enough to attempt murder, but not many knew of his more... amphibious traits. 

“I don’t know how long you were down... Apparently it had been near 64 degrees for a few hours. Checked in, apparently a few hours means four. We’re lucky you’re not any smaller, kiddo... might not have made it that long. Barely breathing when I found you.” Megamind shifted, finally managing to open his eyes to the stark white of the medical wing, smiling a tiny smile at the Warden, who seemed to light up seeing his eyes. 

“There you are. Good. I’ll tell the doc that you’re awake, but you need more rest... didn’t want you waking up alone after that.” Megamind hummed softly, pretending not to realize it also meant the Warden didn’t want to be alone until he had woken up again. Megamind shifted, carefully moving to face him. He was reluctant to remove any part of himself from the cocoon of warmth, and yet he dragged his arm out, reaching towards the Warden. 

The Warden smiled, shifting over and taking his head. God, humans were always so warm, it was amazing. Megamind smiled softly, shifting a bit closer, closing his eyes again. 

“Thanks dad...” He murmured, shifting and letting himself relax, drift off to sleep again and let the Warden have the thought that Megamind didn’t know exactly how much those words meant to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne finds out he's cold blooded in the worst possible way

Megamind’s career of evil started in the middle of summer. Roxanne didn’t think about it much, since he did seem to make sure that she was comfortable, at least. He did seem to drop off the map a bit during winter, though, but the kidnappings stayed on time, even if they were inside, and he wasn’t... as bouncy as normal. Roxanne didn’t question it much. She didn’t think it was that important, of all the things that he did that she didn’t fully understand. 

It took four years of kidnappings until one of his outside plots lined up with the middle of December. She didn’t think much, other than the note taped on her window the day before warning her to wear something warm, in what was obviously Minion’s handwriting. That was the most warning she ever got if they were going outside, telling her to dress for the conditions. 

She didn’t have the warmest of outfits, but there were enough to get her through a few hours. It wasn’t supposed to snow tomorrow at least. 

The start of the kidnapping went rather normally, his little monologue, along with attempt to get her to scream. It was almost cute, in a way, though Roxanne refused to entertain that thought for too long. 

Soon enough, however, Roxanne began to notice the white drifts of snow beginning to float past her. She hummed, before looking over at Megamind. “Is snow gonna mess up your machine over there?” She called towards him, and his head flew up almost comically fast. 

Megamind shifted back from whatever he was doing at the controls, looking up at a moment, looking down at the ground, where the snow was beginning to pile up. He frowned, before shaking his head a bit, glancing at his now beeping watch before turning it off. “No. Should be fine.” He waved it off, turning back to the controls. He paused a moment, before walking back towards her, tugging his cape off and draping it over her shoulders, saying nothing as he did. 

Roxanne hummed, tilting her head a bit, but didn’t mention it either. He sometimes did those little things, and always got flustered if she said anything. She shifted, before frowning a moment, trying to get a proper look at the cape. It felt warmer than she had expected, almost like it was radiating heat. 

They were both silent for a moment, as Roxanne pondered the idea of making the cape self warming, before Megamind yawned, leaning forwards slightly, closing his eyes. Roxanne raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. By now, the snow had started falling harder, and Roxanne sighed. 

“Megamind, at this point, would you even be able to see to get that thing to work?” She asked, then blinked when she got no response. She leaned slightly to one side, trying to get a better view of his face, when he slid down, curling into a ball in the snow. 

Roxanne blinked, before shifting, working her wrists out of the ropes. “This isn’t funny, Megamind, get up.” Still no response from him, as the snow fell around him. Roxanne shifted, tugging one wrist free and managing to get the other out. A moment later she was completely free from the chair, moving over to him. 

He was on his side, curled up as small as he seemed to be able to manage, breathing shallow. Roxanne shifted, tugging the cape off her shoulders and draping it over him. She glanced around a moment, before grabbing the watch from his wrist, looking over it. There was no obvious way to use it, but she had to figure it out fast. She didn’t know where they were, but Minion would. 

Roxanne fiddled with the watch a moment, before bringing it closer to her mouth. “Minion?” 

“MIss Ritchi?” She let out a sigh of relief as he responded, shifting closer to Megamind, looking over him carefully. 

“Megamind just... collapsed, I don’t know, it started snowing-” 

“I’m on my way. Keep him wrapped up in the cape.” 

Roxanne sighed, slipping his watch back onto his wrist, shifting slightly to tuck part of the cape underneath him. Her own outfit was not made for snow, but she could handle a small amount of time while waiting. Megamind didn’t stir. 

It didn’t take long, though she hadn’t expected it to. She could hear the hover bike before she could see it, and Minion landed near them, moving over. He slipped his arms under Megamind, lifting him into his arms. Roxanne stood, following him silently. Minion said nothing as she climbed onto the back of the hove bike with him. 

The ride was silent and longer than she would have liked, the cold wind whipping around them, Megamind cradled against Minion’s side. Roxanne clung onto him, face buried in his back, in a way to help avoid knowing where their lair was, one hand slipped up under his arm to hold onto Megamind’s cape. 

Minion didn’t mention it. 

A flash of warmth and the hover bike slid to a stop, Minion carefully pulling away from her in order to stand, holding out his free hand to help her off the bike. 

“I told him this would be a bad idea...” He muttered as they walked, huffing lowly. Roxanne looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“This is normal then?” She asked softly. Minion startled a bit, looking down at her, before smiling softly, nodding. 

“He’s cold blooded. He needs the warmth. He could easily hibernate through the winter, but he prefers to avoid that. Still, I warned him it would be too cold.” Minion moved over, laying Megamind on the couch carefully, grabbing a blanket from the back and wrapping it around Roxanne’s shoulders. She blinked, before holding onto it. 

Minion bustled away quietly, and Roxanne stared down at Megamind. He was still just barely breathing, though he didn’t look nearly as pale as he had before. She frowned slightly, before moving over, carefully lifting his head to sit, laying his head back in her lap and closing her eyes. 

* * *

 

Minion came back to the living room to discover Roxanne asleep, one hand on Megamind’s shoulder. He smiled softly, carefully piling the blankets around them to keep the warm, humming softly as he did. With that, at least, he knew that they’d be okay. He hummed softly, before settling into the chair to watch over them, just in case. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! <3

Megamind had been spotted down town. Wayne huffed out a sigh, standing and popping his back carefully, shaking his head. He didn’t really care about the cold as much as humans did, he didn’t even really feel it. He just knew that it made everyone else upset. He didn’t full understand it. 

Still, he suited up and slipped into the air, blowing through to the downtown area quickly, He frowned softly, as his eyes darted around the ground, trying to find a glimpse of him. He tilted his head a bit, before shaking his head a moment. He didn’t see him anywhere. 

He did another higher up search, before moving down quickly and shooting through the streets. Wayne frowned more, not spotting him quickly. Usually you could see Megamind easily and quickly when he was setting something up like this. 

For a moment, he say nothing. Finally, finally, he saw a glimpse of black, and his worry began to dissipate, before quickly solidifying again as he saw Megamind unmoving in the snow. His cape was caught above him on a light post, seemingly having come off. As Wayne neared it, he could feel the heat radiating off of it. He frowned, untangling it from the light post and floating down to Megamind. 

“Little buddy?” He carefully shook Megamind’s shoulder, and Megamind let out a soft breath but didn’t react more than that, eyes closed and not shivering. He wasn’t shivering. 

Wayne frowned, before carefully lifting up Megamind from the snow bank, wrapping him up in the cape before lifting up in into the air. 

He looked around, frowning to himself, before starting towards the warehouse district. He didn’t want to go too fast and cause the air to be cold and freeze the poor guy further. 

He landed outside the lair, taking a few steps in through the hologram before calling out. “Minion! Come here, something’s wrong with Megamind!” 

Minion appeared in seconds, seeing him wrapped up in the cape in Wayne’s arms. He sighed softly, relaxing a bit. “He’ll be alright. Come help me wrap him up in blankets. He’s just cold blooded. I told him I could deal with the errands later. 

Wayne nodded quietly, walking with Minion into the living room upstairs, wrapping him up in a few blankets. He watched him quietly, before settling into the chair near him. Minion said nothing. 

When Megamind later woke, it was Wayne snoring away in the chair, passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> *gently pokes you* comment?


End file.
